Several varieties of mountable lighting devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,529 (US '529) discloses a “light fixture capable of being mounted on a downwardly-facing surface for illuminating a working surface therebelow.” US '529, abstract. The lighting device disclosed in US '529 can include multiple lamp assemblies attached to a common base. US '529, FIG. 1. The usefulness of the lighting device disclosed in US '529 is limited, in part, because it must be wired to an external power source. US '529, column 5, lines 55-58 and FIG. 2. In addition, the lamp assemblies are not maneuverable, so the direction of emitted light cannot be adjusted after the lighting device has been installed. US '529, FIG. 1.
Another example of a mountable lighting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,283 (US '283). US '283 discloses a lighting device including “a LED module onto which is mounted a plurality of light emitting diodes” and “a mounting base for attaching the LED module to an associated surface, such as the underside of a cabinet.” US '283, abstract. In the lighting device disclosed in US '283, the “mounting base [can] have space and connections for attaching several [LED] modules.” US '283, column 4, lines 37-42 and FIG. 5. The LED modules are detachable from the mounting base, but they are not maneuverable when attached to the mounting base. US '283, column 4, lines 5-11 and FIG. 2. Thus, the lighting device disclosed in US '283 also provides no mechanism for adjusting the direction of emitted light.